Wireless networks often employ some type of a retransmission procedure to ensure successful transmission of data packets. In such retransmission procedures, the receiver often requests a retransmission of each data packet which it fails to decode. The transmission parameters are typically specified so that a pre-defined success rate is reached (e.g., 99%). Allowing some of the transmissions to fail results in a higher spectral efficiency at the cost of some additional latency and processing overhead. The main reason for not being able to guarantee 100% success rate for radio transmissions is the seemingly random nature of the wireless channel. If all statistically foreseeable circumstances were to be covered, the data rates would be very low due to the redundancy required for guaranteeing packet delivery even in the worst-case scenario. In most of the cases, such extreme redundancy would obviously not be needed.
Some of the aforementioned problems simply stem from the lack of a proper model for the underlying phenomena. In other words, by identifying these physical phenomena and modelling them by some means, it would be possible to further improve the efficiency of wireless systems.
WO 2017127000 A1 discloses methods, a system and user equipment of a wireless communications network for determining transmission conditions for real-time media flow. Said system enables selecting a suitable sending rate and error correction for real-time media, such as video, based on radio network statistics.